Piercings
by JaiAliMacXxX
Summary: Virginal, innocent Bella enters a tattoo & piercing shop planning to do something adventurous. She wanted a bit of excitement but hadn't counted on the owner of the store being a God. What happens when she gets so much more than a small thrill?
1. Chapter 1

**Piercings  
>Chapter 1<br>**

"Hi, can I help you?"

I was startled out of my examination of the shop by the smooth, velvety voice coming from behind me. I jumped at the sound having thought I was alone and as I spun, I somehow managed to get my legs twisted and began to fall. I clenched my eyes shut and braced myself for the impact, but was surprised again to realise that something had caught me. Or rather, someone.

My stomach clenched as I took note of strong arms wrapped around my torso, and I could feel my face flushing with embarrassment.

I righted myself, straightening out my shirt before backing away from the arms that had caught me and I instantly missed their warmth.

Slowly, hoping to prolong my humiliation, I lifted my gaze up those muscled, and as I now noticed, heavily tattooed arms and over a broad chest. Well defined muscles stretched against a tight, simple, black wife-beater. I held my gaze there for a moment, soaking up the sight before looking further still pasted a thick, strong neck and a stubbled jaw that would put and model to shame. I continued my inspection past a strait nose and high cheekbones and was met with the single most startlingly beautiful pair of emerald green eyes I had ever seen. I was lost in their steady gaze for what felt like hours, and from the clear amusement they displayed, might not have been too far off.

He had a crooked smile on his face that was almost a smirk, and I could feel the smugness coming off him in waves. My face flushed an even deeper red when I realised he had seen my entire perusal of his body and I could have sworn I saw a flash of lust in his eyes.

"My name's Edward, I'm the owner here. Did you need something?" He asked, his amusement at the situation and my obvious discomfort clear.

"I um... Yes. Uh…" I tried to remember exactly what I was here for, but I was coming up blank.

"Oh wait, yeah, I wanted to get a piercing!" I announced triumphantly, proud of myself for my ability to put together a coherent sentence.

He quirked an eyebrow at me amusedly in a way that should be illegal, but seemed to choose to ignore my apparent temporary loss of sanity.

"What kind of piercing would you like, Sweetness, an ear, maybe your bellybutton?" I was too offended by his assumption that I could only be after something as innocent as an ear ring to even acknowledge the heat that spread over my lower region at his calling me Sweetness. Did I have a sign on my forehead that said boring or something?

"No," I challenged him, my annoyance giving me a fresh wave of courage. "No I want to pierce my clit." Ha, I thought. Take that. I waited for his reaction and was not disappointed.

His eyes widened in shock and his fists clenched. There was no mistaking the lust that flashed in his eyes this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Piercings  
>Chapter 2<br>**

**Recap: **

"_What kind of piercing would you like, Sweetness, an ear, maybe your bellybutton?" I was too offended by his assumption that I could only be after something as innocent as an ear ring to even acknowledge the heat that spread over my lower region at his calling me Sweetness. Did I have a sign on my forehead that said boring or something?_

"_No," I challenged him, my annoyance giving me a fresh wave of courage. "No I want to pierce my clit." Ha, I thought. Take that. I waited for his reaction and was not disappointed. _

_His eyes widened in shock and his fists clenched. There was no mistaking the lust that flashed in his eyes this time._

* * *

><p>"You want a what?" He spluttered.<p>

For some reason the fact that I had managed to get such a reaction from him thrilled me. In all honesty, I hadn't come here planning to get such a piercing. I actually was planning on getting my bellybutton pierced but the way he had suggested it made me feel so naïve.

I took advantage of his current state of shock to think about what I'd said. Could I really go through with it? I came here because I wanted to be more outgoing, but just the thought of piercing that part of me was so… shocking.

Perhaps it was for exactly that reason that I decided to go through with it.

"You heard me. You, uh, you can do that here, right?" My confidence in my decision was fading quickly but I didn't want to back out.

I watched him closely as he garnered control of his expression and felt another rush of heat as he looked carefully into my eyes.

"You're serious about this?" He asked cautiously.

"Definitely." I confirmed in a tone that definitely didn't match my emotions.

"Well okay then," He still seemed slightly disbelieving and I used that as a slight reassurance. He thought I wasn't brave enough for this, but I'd show him.

"You want to do it now? I have the afternoon free. We do these kinds of things out back." Without so much as waiting for a reply from me he turned and walked through a door on the far wall of the shop that had a 'do not enter' sign attached to it.

Guess he got over the shock.

As soon as I passed through the door after him all of my confidence vanished.

He stood attaching stirrups to the end of a table that brought flashbacks of previous gynaecologist's visits to mind. My face flushed and I could practically feel myself pool at the thought of being spread open for him on that bench.

It took only moments to realise that these thoughts were not simply fantasies but were actually about to happen.

I stood by silently observing. As soon as he finished his task he turned to me and raised an eyebrow in what I could only assume to be a challenge.

"You ready for this?" He questioned somewhat cockily. I could tell he expected me to back out.

"I'm ready." I didn't even bother to acknowledge the nervous quiver in my voice.

"Alight, you can head back behind the curtain to get changed. Jeans and panties off, then get up here and put your feet in the stirrups."

There was absolutely no denying the challenge this time and I steeled my shoulders and walked past him and behind a small curtained area on the far side of the room.

As soon as I was hidden from view my façade dropped. There was no way I could do this. For one thing, I had never been even half naked in front of a man before. Let alone a man like Edward. I couldn't help but think of all the other women he must have seen naked. How would I measure up?

"You okay back there?" He called suddenly, causing me to jump. This man just loves surprising me.

His voice jolted something though, and I knew that there was no way that I could back out of this. Not when he was standing so close, and sounding so smug.

Gathering my courage once again I quickly unzipped and lowered my jeans, cringing as the sound seemed to echo through the room. I folded them and sat them neatly on a chair before moving to take off my panties. I knew he wouldn't see them, but for some reason I was still grateful that I had chosen to wear a nice lacy blue pair today.

Unfortunately, it was then that I realised a major problem…

I was wet.

And it had soaked right through my panties.

How had I not thought about this earlier? I at myself screamed internally as I realised that I had no choice but to go out there and display myself to him while I was dripping wet with arousal from simply looking at him. How much worse would it get when he was between my legs?

My breathing was becoming panicked and I felt like my whole body was on fire from arousal and embarrassment. I knew he had heard me taking off my jeans. How could he not have? So it was too late to back out.

The tiniest of whimpers escaped my mouth and I froze for a moment, but he didn't seem to have heard.

Red faced and feeling as though I was about to cry I quickly finished disrobing and moved cautiously from behind my curtain.

As I hurried to the table I glanced hurriedly at Edward. He had his back turned, which brought a relieved sigh from my mouth before I could stop it. Again, he didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

I had almost made it to the chair when I noticed he had bent over to reach for something from a lower cupboard. I felt a fresh wave of arousal sweep over me and had to stifle a groan.

Surely he knew what he was doing to me. Did he enjoy seeing me suffer?

I clenched my eyes tightly and attempted unsuccessfully to distract myself as I climbed onto to the table and hesitantly placed my feet in the stirrups.

Oh. My. God.

Not even my worst nightmare could have prepared me for how bare I felt. Everything was on display and I was lying here, spread open, unable to cover a thing.

Crap.

I noticed movement to my right and saw that Edward had finally finished whatever he had been doing and had already moved between my legs. I was almost too scared to look but being the masochist that I am, I had to know what he was thinking.

What I saw though, was not what I had been expecting.

He was staring at my face.

He caught my gaze and seemed to wait until my face flushed again before slowly moving his eyes over my covered top half, pausing briefly to issue what I hoped was an appreciative glance at my breasts, and finally reaching my exposed lower region.

That was where he stopped.

And he didn't stop staring.

I shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny, unable to tell from his expression what he was thinking, or whether he had noticed my obvious arousal.

Carefully, eventually, he raised his eyes once again to meet mine.

"You're sure about this." His voice sounded gruff and he had to clear his throat. That was a good sign, right?

"I'm s...sure." I stuttered.

He stood, and it was only then that I noticed he had been seated, and leaned forward slightly.

"Last chance?" I knew what he was waiting for. For me to admit defeat. He might have gotten it too, had it not been for the fact that when he had stood, he had towered over my small form.

I was always considered short, only standing at 5'3 and he must have been at least 6'2, almost a whole foot different, but laying here with him leaning over me it seemed like so much more.

The muscles of his chest all moved with him as he stood, straining even further against his top and making my mouth water. What I really noticed though, were his tattoos - covering his arms, I could see still more protruding from the top of his wife-beater. His huge muscled form, covered in all of those marks looming over me was truly a terrifying sight. My arousal increased an impossible amount just at the thought and I realised that I was very close to dripping onto the table.

It was then that I realised that I had yet to answer him. I let out a shaky nod that seemed to appease him and he moved gracefully back to his stool.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what he was doing. I had no idea how one went about piercing a person's clit. A gun, like an earring? A needle? I didn't want to think about it.

I was attempting to distract myself when I felt his warm hand lightly grab my thigh.

My eyes flew open in surprise and I looked towards him quickly. His gaze was fixed once again on my lower region, but those green orbs flickered up to meet my own briefly and there was comfort and something more in his gaze. No matter how dominant he might have seemed, his mere presence was reassuring.

I watched, fascinated as he ever so slowly moved his hand towards my centre, giving me plenty of time to protest but I couldn't have told him to if I had wanted to.

I gasped loudly when his fingers stroked heatedly over my wet folds and his gaze flashed up to check my reaction. Seeing nothing but arousal he continued stroking, coming closer and closer with each touch towards the little bundle of nerves that I was about to pierce, but never quite making contact.

I was panting now, the feel of his fingers was almost too much and when I realised I could feel his warm breath blowing against my inner thigh I knew that a single touch on my clit would bring me over the edge.

My head fell back against the table and I was just about to beg when all of a sudden his finger and heat were gone and my approaching climax came screeching to a halt.

Looking down I was desperately trying to tell him with my eyes to keep going but he wasn't looking in my direction anymore.

"W..Wha…" I couldn't make out the words to ask what was going on but he simply moved about, seemingly continuing to get ready as if nothing had happened.

"Are you ready? Close your eyes if you don't want to see." The gruffness and heat in his voice was my only sign that he had been even slightly impacted by what had happened, but right then I was too confused to question it.

I slowly lowered myself down again, not having realised I had sat up in my desperation and jumped again when I felt his fingers separating my folds. Still desperately aroused and feeling on the edge, my heart lifted at the thought that he was continuing. At least until I felt something cold press against my aroused clit that was definitely not his finger.

Arousal momentarily forgotten, my fear came back full blast as I realised what was about to happen.

"Alright," He said, his voice still thick. "On the count of three then."

My entire body clenched tight in fear and I was suddenly feeling desperately ill.

"One..." He paused, giving me another chance to back out.

This was it, I was thinking. Last chance. "Two..."

I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Three…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Piercings  
><strong>**Chapter 3****  
><strong>

**Recap: **

_ "Alright," He said, his voice still thick. "On the count of three then."_

_My entire body clenched tight in fear and I was suddenly feeling desperately ill._

"_One..." He paused, giving me another chance to back out. _

_This was it, I was thinking. Last chance. "Two.." _

_I sucked in a sharp breath._

"_Three…"_

* * *

><p>"Wait!"<p>

I panicked.

Tears in my eyes, panting so hard I was nearly hyperventilating it was out before I could even think to stop it but I wasn't too worried about that. Right in that moment all that mattered was getting away from the thing that was about to pierce through one of the most sensitive parts of my body.

Before I could so much as sit up to move out of the way though, Edward had dumped everything on the bench beside him and was pulling me into his arms, cradling me to his chest in a way so soothing and sweet that I almost burst into tears.

My hands clutched desperately to his top and I pressed my face to his chest to hide the tears in my eyes.

"Shh," He murmured reassuringly. "It's fine. It's over now, you're safe."

He continued whispering calming words over and over until I was able to calm down. With one final shaky breath I pushed myself away from him. So embarrassed by my display that I almost didn't notice the way his rock hard abs felt beneath my hands as they came into contact with his chest.

Almost.

A fresh wave of arousal swept through me, but even that was not enough to distract me from my humiliation.

I chickened out. I really am pathetic and boring. No wonder Edward thought I was too weak for anything more than a simple, boring earring.

I wrapped my arms around myself as the sudden urge to cry struck again.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I hurriedly tried to apologise, he must be so annoyed. "I really wanted to go through with it but I just…"

"Hey," He cut me off quickly. "You did nothing wrong. That kind of thing isn't for everyone and to be honest, I'm kind of glad you didn't go through with it."

I looked up in surprise.

"What? why?" He hadn't wanted me to do it?

"Because just look at you, Sweetness. How could I have wanted to be the one to taint your perfect body?" He asked me like it was so obvious that this would be his answer. "Everything about you screams innocence."

"Oh." My heart plummeted.

My disappointment must have been obvious because I heard his deep chuckle.

"Oh, Sweetness. You have no idea, do you?"

I figured it was a rhetorical question, because I had no idea what he was talking about let alone how to answer.

He laughed again at my confusion and this time I didn't bother trying to understand him. Instead, I enjoyed the moment.

His entire face changed when he laughed. The lifting of his cheeks, the slight curve of his crooked smile and the brilliant sparkle in his eye. It was amazing to watch. Unfortunately for me, it was also very tempting.

All of the arousal that I had been fighting before came rushing back and I was suddenly very aware that I was still half naked.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me then, nor could I keep myself from rubbing my thighs together in a desperate attempt to get some friction.

It all happened so fast after that. One moment he had been comforting and happy, then I watched as his eyes darkened and his smile faded when he realised what I was doing and the next moment I was flat on my back on the table, legs spread wide with him kneeling between them.

He leaned in close but paused just short of my mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously, looking deep into my eyes to make sure I told the truth.

I whimpered and squirmed, so aroused I could barely make out the words. But he refused to budge, needing to hear me say it to be sure.

Getting more desperate by the second and barely able to think clearly I finally managed to gasp out a few words.

"God, Edward. Please!"

And then he his lips came crashing down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Piercings  
>Chapter 4<br>**

**Recap: **

"_Are__ you__ sure?__" __He__ asked__ seriously,__looking__ deep __into__ my __eyes__ to__ make__ sure __I __told __the __truth._

_I whimpered and squirmed, so aroused I could barely make out the words. But he refused to budge, needing to hear me say it to be sure. _

_Getting more desperate by the second and barely able to think clearly I finally managed to gasp out a few words._

"_God, Edward. Please!"_

_And then he his lips came crashing down._

* * *

><p>It was as if everything else in the world had disappeared and all that was left was me and Edward in the little room in the back of the tattoo parlour.<p>

His hands were thrust deep into my hair, tugging it gently with each swipe of his tongue in my mouth. His kiss, heavy, wet passionate and lingering; was like nothing I had ever experienced.

My body was writhing desperately under his, with enough of his weight resting on me to surround me in his presence but not to crush me. I could feel him there; his hardness, pressing into me. Grinding against my wet core, and I was thrusting towards him, needing friction, needing him.

My hands eagerly exploring his broad back and his, moving from my hair to my shoulders, running over them and moving carefully down to cup my breasts in his hands.

It was all too much, and yet not enough at the same time.

He broke the kiss, both of us gasping for air as he sat up, tugging at his shirt, pulling it off. I was too busy ogling his newly uncovered chest to notice that he had begun tugging now off my shirt.

Before today, I had never been seen by a man in less than a bathing suit and here I was, laying spread out on a table with a near stranger in nothing but my lacy blue bra.

He reached down again to undo the clasp of my bra, but I held my hands to my chest, keeping in there, hesitating.

"Sweetness?" He asked. "Everything okay?"

That was all I needed for my senses and fears to all come rushing back. What had I been thinking? I was a virgin for Christ's sake. He doesn't even know my name!

Edward had been watching me with growing concern throughout my mental rant and he obviously realised that something was wrong.

"Edward, I…" I begun to try to explain but he cut me off.

"Oh, Sweetness, I didn't mean to push you. I guess we got a little carried away. I'm sorry." He sounded so sincere, so sorry and it made me feel so guilty.

"Oh, no, Edward, it's not your fault! It's just that I've never done this before and I was scared but then you kissed me and it felt so good, but then you didn't know my name and then it felt too good and…" My desperate rambling was interrupted by a deep chuckle and when I looked up Edward was looking back at me with amused, adoring eyes.

I sighed, feeling even more embarrassed for at my inability to speak without rambling and humiliating myself.

Still chuckling to himself, Edward reached over and pulled me to his side in a hug. I could feel his chest rumbling against my back and it made me blush. I realised I had been doing a lot of that today. It must be something about Edward's presence.

"Come on, you go get dressed and then you can come out here and tell me your name." He teased me with a grin. I'd have teased him back had it not been for his not-so-subtle reminder that I was practically naked, so I hurried back to the curtained area, shooting him a disgruntled and annoyed glance on my way, to get dressed. The sound of his boisterous laughter followed behind me the whole way there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Piercings  
>Chapter 5<br>**

**Recap: **

_Still chuckling to himself, Edward reached over and pulled me to his side in a hug. I could feel his chest rumbling against my back and it made me blush. I realised I had been doing a lot of that today. It must be something about Edward's presence. _

"_Come on, you go get dressed and then you can come out here and tell me your name." He teased me with a grin. I'd have teased him back had it not been for his not-so-subtle reminder that I was practically naked, so I hurried back to the curtained area, shooting him a disgruntled and annoyed glance on my way, to get dressed. The sound of his boisterous laughter followed behind me the whole way there._

* * *

><p>Walking out into the front of the store after getting dressed I saw Edward with his back towards me locking up the front door and took the opportunity to ogle his muscled back and lean waist. When he reached up to lock the lock above the door and turn on the alarm I got a view of his perfect backside and I swear I almost drooled as my mind drifted back to less than an hour ago when I'd had my hands full of him.<p>

I was so caught up in my fantasy that I didn't even noticed that he had turned around and was now smirking at me.

Darn cocky man.

I blushed and ducked my head, not really sure what I should be doing. Did he want me to leave? Probably. Why would a guy like him want a girl like me to hang around? And I had practically thrown myself at him.

I was suddenly too embarrassed to even look at him. Surely he wanted me to leave now? He was probably just too polite to say anything.

My mind made up, I wrapped my arms protectively around myself and tried to edge around him to get to the door but then remembered he had just locked it. Darn. What now?

I stopped walking and looked to him to ask if he could unlock the door for me, only to find his eyes narrowed in my direction, his expression terrifying and… Oh gosh, did he just growl?

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled at me, his whole body tensed as though preparing for a fight.

"I was just um… leaving?" It wasn't supposed to come out as a question but I was just so confused. Why was he so angry all of a sudden?

He growled again, this time louder. "You aren't going anywhere. Not without me. Did you think that what happened between us in there was a regular thing for me? Well it's not. You owe me at the very least a conversation, but I have no intention of letting you walk away from me."

I was shocked, and so incredibly confused.

"You don't want me to leave?" I asked, trying to understand what he was saying.

His expression softened. "Sweetness, you have no idea what you done to me and I've known you for less than two hours. I feel like I need to know you. Everything about you."

My heart lifted at his admission.

He really wants me to stay! I celebrated in my head, doing a mental happy dance. I could tell by the crooked grin on his face that my inner joy was showing on my face. Well from that, and the slight pain in my cheeks from smiling so hard. My friends always said I was an open book, but if being readable put that look on his face then I was totally fine with it.

"So you'll stay?" He asked. It came out almost as a statement but I could detect a hint of nervousness that told me he still needed confirmation.

"Always," I blurted out and quickly slapped my hand across my mouth. In my haste to reassure him it would seem I had lost my verbal filter. "I mean…"

I wanted to say something else, afraid that I would have scared him away already but the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eye told me that it was completely unnecessary. Almost like, maybe, my answer had been the exact one he had hoped for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Piercings  
>Chapter 6<br>**

**Recap: **

"_So you'll stay?" He asked. It came out almost as a statement but I could detect a hint of nervousness that told me he still needed confirmation._

"_Always," I blurted out and quickly slapped my hand across my mouth. In my haste to reassure him it would seem I had lost my verbal filter. "I mean…"_

_I wanted to say something else, afraid that I would have scared him away already but the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eye told me that it was completely unnecessary. Almost like, maybe, my answer had been the exact one he had hoped for._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Watching her face as she silently berated herself for speaking aloud was both amusing and adorable.

The subtle tilt of her tiny nose, the red flush that flooded her cheeks and the way she nervously checked my reactions to everything she said was all slowly driving me insane. I only met this girl today and my feelings towards her were already getting intense. Watching her come undone on the table had been more than I could bear. In my profession, I see plenty of women in so many indecent positions, and never had I reacted to one so profoundly, or taken advantage of one so fully.

Seeing the innocence in this young girl's face and knowing exactly what I wanted to do to her untainted, perfect body, was too much for me to face. There was no way I was going to taint such a perfect specimen so badly.

"Um, Edward?" Her quiet, musical voice startled me from my thoughts and I noticed that she was beginning to look uncomfortable again.

A panic took over my body as I realised just how badly I desired this girl. There was no way I could take advantage of someone so innocent, and someone like her should not be around anybody as damaged as me.

"Actually I think it's about time that you left."

The words had left my mouth before I even realised I had been thinking them, but I couldn't take them back. She needed to get away from me before it was too late and I changed my mind.

"Wha…?" She began, sounding hurt, but I cut her off and turned away, not wanting to see any more of the disappointment and hurt I had just seen flashing in her eyes. Wanting so badly to take her in my arms and ignite the passion and flames I had seen before. But I wouldn't do that to her. I didn't even know this woman, but I know that she is too good for me.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered that I have a booking soon and I have to clean the equipment." She flushed at this last statement, "It was nice to meet you, but you should leave now."

I chanced a glance in her direction, but turned away once again at the expression on her face. She looked more innocent than ever in that moment and I knew I had made the right decision. She looked so lost and hurt, it was better she left now before I could hurt her more.

Not wanting to face her again, I turned and walked into the back room of the store, shutting the door to the store, and her, behind me.

I waited in there, cursing myself and trying to convince myself that I had really done the right thing for what felt like hours, but was probably only 20 minutes or so.

I knew she wouldn't still be out there, and she hadn't followed me. Why should she have? I was a bastard to her and I took advantage of her, but as I opened the door and returned to the front of the store, I couldn't help but hope.

Nothing.

She was gone.

No sign that she had been there at all.

Nothing, not one thing.

And that's when I noticed the note folded neatly and placed on the counter.

_Edward…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

Hi guys, I am soo sorry about the year long gap between updates. A lot of stuff has been happening and writing has had to take a back seat, but that should be over now. I don't really have much of an idea yet of how long this story should be. At first it was only going to be a couple of chapters but now I was thinking of making it longer. What do you think?

Also, I plan to update about every two weeks. Sometimes more often if I can, and quite possible sometimes less often. But no more huge gaps, or if I think that it might be a while I will at least let you know.

Also, I know that a lot of people don't like that my chapters are so short. I am sorry about that and I'll try to work on it. To be honest I just really love cliff-hangers. :P

If anyone has any ideas of where this think this story could be heading, feel free to let me know, keeping in mind that if I love your ideas, I may use them.

I just wanted you to know, as well, that all of the reviews and favouriting means a lot to me. It is hugely inspiring to know that people like what you are doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Piercings<strong>**  
>Chapter 7<br>**

**Recap: **

_Not wanting to face her again, I turned and walked into the back room of the store, shutting the door to the store, and her, behind me._

_I waited in there, cursing myself and trying to convince myself that I had really done the right thing for what felt like hours, but was probably only 20 minutes or so._

_I knew she wouldn't still be out there, and she hadn't followed me. Why should she have? I was a bastard to her and I took advantage of her, but as I opened the door and returned to the front of the store, I couldn't help but hope._

_Nothing._

_She was gone._

_No sign that she had been there at all._

_Nothing, not one thing._

_And that's when I noticed the note folded neatly and placed on the counter._

_'Edward…_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Okay, guys! Everyone back to your seats for maths time."

I watched as nineteen little eight year olds dropped their toys on the floor and hurried towards their desks, and smiled at how eager they still were to learn.

Having only just graduated from college with a teaching degree, this is my first year on the job. But I couldn't have asked for a better bunch of kids. With the job opportunities for teachers at an all-time low, I was forced to take a job in a small town that nobody had ever heard of named 'Forks', and my expectations had been pretty low. But I found myself loving my new home. From my new job, to my new friends…

"_Hi!"_

_I jumped and looked up, startled by the perky voice right beside me._

"_Uh, hi?" The tiny woman standing in front of me was bouncing on her heels and had a huge grin spread over her face, and I had never seen her or anyone like her before in my life. _

"_I'm Alice! I work next door and I saw you here and I just know that we are gonna be best friends!" It took me a minute to decipher exactly what she had said, her words having been so fast paced it was more of a blur of sound than a cognitive sentence._

"_I'm.. Bella? I work at the primary school." I hesitantly offer, not entirely sure what is 'up' with this girl yet. _

"_Hi, Bella!" She waved enthusiastically and I couldn't help but smile back at her._

"_Hi, Alice."_

Alice had turned out to be the owner of a little clothing store where she sold her own designs. She was way too excitable and energetic, possible a little bit insane, and she was also my new best friend.

It was nearly a month ago that we had met; only a few days after I had moved here and we had been practically inseparable ever since.

She was also the only person I had told about the tattoo shop incident.

"_It was nice to meet you, but you should leave now." His face, so open and inviting mere minutes before was now a closed book. _

_I stood there, lost, not sure what had happened or what to do next. As I watched he glanced briefly at me once more, no expression on his beautiful face, and then he turned sharply and, slamming the door behind him, went into the back room and left me there. _

It hadn't taken long after he had left for the humiliation and self-retribution to kick in full blast.

The note was an apology that I had left in a split second rush of hurt and embarrassment…

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry._

_-B_

Now, just over a month later and I had not seen Edward again. Nor could I yet figure out what had possessed me to act like such a hussy. No wonder he had turned me away. Before that day I had barely even kissed a boy, and here I nearly had sex with him right after meeting him. Ugh!

"Miss Bella?" I was pulled out of my internal musings by one of my third graders asking a question, and so the day went on.

When I got home from work that night and I went through my usual night time routine of making dinner whilst thinking through my plans for lessons the next day. I found my mind wondering, as it had been doing with increasing frequency as of late, what Edward was doing right at this moment. And wondering if I would ever see him again.


End file.
